A través del tiempo
by Marivigil
Summary: Inspirado en el cómic Beyond the Fringe donde Peter viaja al pasado con las piezas de la Máquina.
1. Capítulo 1

**1**

Agotado. Así es como se sentía Peter mientras decidía sentarse y tomarse un respiro. Sabía que tenía que seguir viaje, pero creía que iba a ser incapaz. Reconoció que se trataba de uno de esos momentos en el que la fe por lo que estaba haciendo desaparecía. Ya no confiaba en que todo eso tuviera algún sentido. Estaba seguro que todo volvería a repetirse, que por mucho que hiciesen, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ella seguiría muriendo, los dos universos seguirían muriendo, todo sería igual, el dispositivo sólo aceleró el proceso.

Entonces ¿Por qué continuaba sufriendo de aquella forma? Lo único que quería era reunirse con la mujer que amaba, con Olivia. ¡La echaba tanto de menos! Y temía olvidarse de ella, de hecho ya no recordaba su voz, ni siquiera su sonrisa.

Sólo tenía aquella foto estropeada que no dejaba de mirar fijamente, donde Olivia posaba para la ficha del FBI sin expresión alguna. Si lo hubiera sabido se habría llevado muchas más. Incluso algún vídeo pero… ¿Dónde recargar las baterías? A veces pensaba que desvariaba, que estaba a punto de volverse loco, y no le faltaba razón ¿Quién soportaría aquella tensión? No tenía nada en lo que refugiarse. Ni siquiera podía revivir aquellos momentos en lo que fueron felices. Y tuvieron muchos durante aquellos 15 años juntos.

Sólo tenía presente las escenas más duras, donde ella sufría por la muerte de la gente que quería, por su propio engaño, aquella imagen de Olivia muerta y que no dejaba de ver. Y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, se mortificaba una y otra vez con ella. Por eso, para intentar seguir adelante, se esforzaba en visualizar recuerdos agradables, el día de su boda, la felicidad de Olivia cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer, como la amó durante su breve luna de miel.

Intentaba rememorar la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo. Incluso como se despertaba antes que ella para verla dormir, acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. Se sonreía cuando pensaba en todos los intentos frustrados para llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Ella siempre aparecía en la cocina sorprendiéndole "Algún día lo conseguiré, te lo prometo cariño". Si, durante un segundo recuperaba el ánimo, se sentía bien, pero los pensamientos oscuros eran más fuertes y los ojos de Olivia se llenaban de lágrimas y sólo oía aquellas palabras "Ya no quiero estar contigo". No, no podía continuar de esa forma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación, cuanto tiempo aguantaría de aquella manera. No soportaba seguir olvidando a Olivia. Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de recordarla de otra forma. Durante su viaje se había encontrado con mujeres muy parecidas a ella. Aún sentía la furia de la griega cuando interrumpió su ritual. O aquella otra en la Alemania de 1147. Cuando la vio fue como si Olivia hubiese vuelto a vivir, ella estaba allí, en persona, sus mismos gestos, su pelo rubio, todo. Y aún no sabe cómo lo hizo, pero en un momento estaba a su lado, acariciando su mejilla y ella seguía allí, sin rechazarle, sin asustarse de su osadía, dejó que la tocase con su áspera mano sin dejar de mirarle curiosa. Y cuando le sonrió fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaban los dos juntos de nuevo. Podrían retomar su vida y seguir adelante. Empezar otra vez.

Pero la realidad le golpeó bruscamente. Se dio cuenta de que se mentía. Aquella mujer no era Olivia. Había mirado en sus ojos y lo que vio en ellos era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba. No, no podía engañarse así, no podía traicionarla de nuevo. No importaba que estuviera muerta. Él seguía vivo y nunca se lo perdonaría. Por eso se marchó dejando a aquella mujer con la sorpresa en la cara.

Y a pesar de que se encontró con algunas más, procuró mantenerse alejado, apartarse de su camino, ya se sentía demasiado culpable y su conciencia ya estaba muy castigada. Aún se sentía culpable por su muerte, por haberle ocultado que su padre le había dejado una señal para que fuese a verle, por no contárselo, por mentirle. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ella seguiría viva. Sólo le quedaba terminar lo antes posible con su trabajo. Aún quedaban algunas piezas por marcar y procuraría completar su misión, costase lo que costase. A pesar de su cansancio, de la desesperanza que invadía su corazón, se levantaría y continuaría con su castigo. Pues eso es lo que era.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, sólo esperaba que sirviese de algo para que Olivia pudiese tener una vida mejor. Entró entonces en el agujero de gusano, desconociendo cuál sería su próximo destino. Ya no le importaba donde iba a aparecer. Sólo pedía que no hubiese una batalla. No le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que ir esquivando proyectiles, ya fueran balas, bombas o incluso flechas. Sólo quería tranquilidad. Ya no se trataba del mismo Peter que viajo hasta Irak buscando vivir emociones fuertes. No, ya no anhelaba eso. Lo único que deseaba era descansar en paz.

Apareció en un lugar muy conocido para él. Demasiado. No salía de su asombro al ver que su siguiente parada era el mismo Boston. Y no se trataba de los inicios de la ciudad. Se encontraba en el año 2011


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Sabía que se trataba de ese año por la tienda que tenía enfrente: "Heladería MacGuffin".Y por su cartel de inauguración "Pruebe los mejores helados de Boston, no encontrará nada igual" Fue en Enero cuando Walter lo vio al acudir a un encuentro con Broyles y Olivia por un caso Fringe. Estuvo durante algunas semanas incordiando para que le llevase a probar sus productos . Y al final lo consiguió, pero no le gustó nada y estuvo otras dos semanas recitando todos los defectos del local y lo malos que estaban los helados. Algo que le provocó un gran dolor de cabeza.

Por eso no dejaba de sorprenderse. Se preguntaba como el agujero de gusano le había llevado hasta allí. Le parecía incomprensible. La Máquina ya había sido construida, no podía aparecer ninguna pieza para registrar. Pensó en volver a entrar y marcharse a otro lugar, pero se detuvo. Quizás era su oportunidad para refrescar recuerdos. Por supuesto se mantendría a distancia. No quería interferir.

Se acercó a un kiosco de prensa y miró la fecha. Comprobó que se encontraba en la semana posterior al caso donde conocieron a Simon, el chico que también sufrió los experimentos del Cortexiphan y que le afectaron sobremanera logrando que los pensamientos de los demás le asfixiaran. Fue después de eso que Olivia no se dejó ver durante algún tiempo. La excusa, no se produjo ningún caso, pero él sabía que ella estaba dolida por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. La pequeña familia se había roto y todo era por su culpa, por haber estado tan ciego. No, no podía volver con eso, tenía que olvidarlo. No era el momento de hacerse más daño. Oliva ya le perdonó

- "Recuerda Peter, fuisteis felices durante 15 años" – se obligaba a pensar – "Vete de aquí ya"

Pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba verla una vez más. A ella.

Se mantendría a distancia. Olivia no le reconocería, llevaba una tupida barba que ocultaba su cara. Pasaría por ser un vagabundo más. La tapadera perfecta.

Pensó que tenía suerte, porque la calle de Olivia no estaba demasiado lejos. Y apenas tenía fuerzas. No sería demasiado difícil aparentar ser un sintecho. Y entonces se rió. Lanzó una sonora carcajada que asustó a una mujer que en ese momento pasaba por su lado. No pretendía llamar la atención así "Pero es que es cierto, no tengo un sitio donde refugiarme al final del día" No había lugar donde regresar. Ignoraba lo que ocurriría cuando terminase de marcar las piezas de la Máquina, si el agujero de gusano le llevaría directamente a casa, al punto del tiempo del cual partió, o si sería un viaje sin fin a través del tiempo.

Dudaba incluso que el futuro que dejó seguiría existiendo, si con lo que estaba haciendo habría cambiado, si él podría formar parte de ello. Si acaso pertenecía ya a algún lugar. No sabía si su incursión en el pasado había afectado de alguna forma diferente a la que pretendía al universo. Además ¿para qué volver? Ella ya no estaba, se encontraría de nuevo en una casa vacía, llena de recuerdos, de dolor. Y no es lo que quería. Y ahora en vez de reír, lloraba. No podía evitarlo.

Se apoyó contra una pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Lo único que quería ahora era reunirse con Olivia. Estaba seguro que ella le estaba esperando en algún lugar.

Solía imaginarla en un prado, vestida con una túnica blanca, recogiendo flores (amarillas no, a ella no le gustaban) su pelo rubio ondeando al viento (no muy fuerte, sólo una ligera brisa, tampoco hacía frio, sino un día primaveral, ella no llevaba chaqueta) y con una sonrisa sutil en su boca (era feliz, por fin lo era, sin nada que les amenazase, ni vórtices, ni alertas ámbar, ni un maldito universo que se destruyese) Y tan hermosa como siempre. Y él correría a su encuentro, mientras Olivia extendía los brazos para recibirle. Se abrazarían. La besaría. Y nunca más volverían a separarse. Estarían juntos para siempre.

Y ese pensamiento solía calmar su desazón, esa ansiedad que le comía por dentro, pero en esta ocasión no lo conseguía. Todo era una gran mentira, había estado mintiéndose durante toda su vida, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo. No había jardín del Edén. No había resurrección alguna. Los muertos estaban muertos y nada más. Y él lo sabía. Tenía un coeficiente de inteligencia de 190, una mente racional que le avisaba de que todo lo que anhelaba era una pura fantasía. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El Universo no le concedería a él ni un momento de felicidad. No la merecía. Todo estaba perdido

- ¿Se encuentra bien amigo? – Preguntó una voz a su lado - ¿le ocurre algo? - Insistió de nuevo.

"No, no estaba bien ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? Quería estar solo, nadie podía dirigirse a él. No era su lugar" Levantó la cabeza para responder, no podía seguir atrayendo la mirada de la gente, tenía que pasar desapercibido. Le diría a aquella mujer que no pasaba nada, sólo locuras de un borracho. Y cuando miró, se encontró con un ángel. Ella estaba allí, a su lado, en cuclillas observándole con preocupación


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

- Olivia – susurra Peter sin que la agente pueda oírle. ¿Cómo no ha identificado su voz? ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarla de esa forma?

- Lo siento – responde la agente suavemente – le he visto tan mal que… no quería molestarle. Sólo quiero saber si necesita algo

- No…no, gracias – acierta a decir Peter aún aturdido por tenerla allí, de nuevo junto a él, y no sabe qué hacer, si estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla o… nada. Tiene que contenerse, a pesar de lo que siente. Ella no puede saber quién es.

- No me parece eso…creo que necesita comer algo… ¿quiere acompañarme? No se asuste… le invitaré a una hamburguesa

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Peter extrañado. Quizás Olivia se había dado cuenta quien era

- Simplemente porque veo que está falto de fuerzas, nada más… ¿vamos?

- Si…claro… pero me gustaría agradecérselo de alguna forma – afirma Peter con un susurro en la voz. Piensa que si cambia el tono, ella no le reconocerá tan fácilmente. Aparte que considera que se trata de la oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella, para recordarla. Se levanta a duras penas ayudado por Olivia, y su corazón se acelera al sentir su mano en su brazo

- Está temblando – asegura ella

- Ha…hace frío – se excusa Peter, en realidad es la emoción que siente lo que hace que no pueda controlarse

- No se preocupe, en esta hamburguesería entrará en calor

- ¿cree que me dejaran entrar? – pregunta Peter aún en su papel de vagabundo

- Mas les vale que no digan nada – afirma rotunda Olivia mientras abre la puerta local y cede el paso a Peter- venga, sin miedo… no le pasará nada. Siéntese aquí mismo… ahora vuelvo…No se irá ¿verdad?

- No… no lo haré – balbucea mientras Olivia esboza una sonrisa y se va a encargar el pedido. Peter la observa. Aún sigue conmocionado por la forma en que están transcurriendo las cosas. Ni en sus fantasías más disparatadas había llegado a imaginar que esto pasaría. Como tampoco había pensado que Olivia fuera tan altruista, y eso hace que la ame más aún, y que el dolor se incremente en su interior, pues se da cuenta que a pesar de todo, no la conocía en absoluto

- "No te tortures más. Mírala. Aprovecha el momento, retén su imagen para no olvidarla de nuevo" – Si, eso es lo que tenía que hacer. La observaría atentamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, asimilaría cada palabra que emitiese su boca, y si pudiese, rozaría su piel. No sabía cómo, pero lo intentaría, aunque eso supusiese un problema. Puede que ella le rechazara de una forma muy Dunham. No importaba, pronto volverían a separarse y ella sólo recordaría a un loco vagabundo.

- Bien… aquí tiene su hamburguesa – afirma Olivia dejando una bandeja en la mesa y sentándose enfrente suyo

- A Gene le sentaría fatal – murmura Peter sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Olivia desconcertada

- Oh… cosas mías…un amigo…Gene, vegetariano…extraño para un sincasa – dice Peter comenzando a devorar su hamburguesa. De pronto se da cuenta de que de verdad tiene hambre, y mucha.

- Tranquilo… no hay prisa – le dice Olivia divertida

- Lo siento… hace mucho que no comía una de estas – responde Peter avergonzado - "Antiguos recuerdos olvidados, nueva memoria para atesorar" – piensa mientras sigue comiendo. Y se detiene durante un segundo, esa nostalgia que odia y que hace que se hunda vuelve a aparecer.

No sabe cómo podrá marcharse de allí dejando todo esto atrás. Esta era su vida, la única que quería. Y nuevamente mira a Olivia y ve como sonríe y sabe que no la puede traicionar. No otra vez. Se merece una nueva oportunidad, él ha estado sufriendo para que ella no vuelva a morir. Y nota como su ánimo mejora, pues comprende que su trabajo tiene un fin, algo positivo. Olvida todos esos pensamientos oscuros que no le llevaran a ninguna parte, sólo a destruirse a sí mismo y a la mujer que ama. Y reconoce que no tiene derecho a jugar con su vida, nunca más. No será él quien la mate de nuevo

- Veo que sonríe… me alegro, eso está bien – afirma Olivia tocando la mano de Peter, que se sorprende del acercamiento durante un segundo. No lo rechaza, quiere aprovechar ese momento para volver a sentir la calidez de su piel. Y entonces decide atreverse y tomarle la mano entre las suyas, estrechándola con suavidad y Olivia no se enfada como pensaba que iba a ocurrir, sino que le mira con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

- Me ha devuelto la vida – susurra Peter


	4. Chapter 4

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO**

**4**

- No diga eso… sólo se trata de una hamburguesa – responde Olivia frunciendo los labios (¡Ese gesto! ¡Cómo lo echa de menos!)

- Aún me pregunto por qué lo ha hecho

- Me recuerda a alguien… - afirma ella bajando la mirada.

- "A ti misma ¿verdad Olivia? Nunca podré perdonarme el daño que te hice, perdóname amor mío" – piensa Peter mientras la mira. Le gustaría abrazarla y consolarla, lo que no hizo cuando ella más le necesitaba – Quizás deba darle una nueva oportunidad – dice sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Olivia, que le mira confusa – Bueno… supongo que se siente así por un hombre… Estoy seguro que la ama… escuche lo que tenga que decir – "cállate Peter, no sigas por ahí"

- Gracias… pero no creo que tenga nada que contarme…a mí no – afirma ella esbozando una sonrisa, y Peter nota que es forzada, sabe que no tiene ánimos ni para eso

- Estoy seguro que no hay nadie más…usted es única – "Lo eres Olivia, ella no significó nada para mí, te lo tenía que haber dicho más veces, no te lo demostré suficientemente bien"

- Oh si… sí que la hay…y mucho mejor…

- No… confié en mi…él sólo piensa en usted…- "Si, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, jamás podré olvidarte"

- ¿sabe que su cara me suena? – dice de repente Olivia mirándole fijamente

- Sólo soy un don nadie

**- **En absoluto… ¿Cómo se llama? - "Recuerda Peter, ten cuidado, Olivia tiene memoria fotográfica, cualquier cosa te puede delatar, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde"

- Peter – "¿Por qué no haces caso de tus propias advertencias? Tranquilo, no pasa nada, se trata de un nombre muy común, no tiene por qué relacionarlo"

- Que curioso…conozco a alguien que se llama igual que usted…y me recuerda mucho a él…si no fuera porque…- "Haz algo Peter, ¡ahora!"

- Casualidad… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – afirma él levantándose repentinamente

- No… espere… aún no… - suplica Olivia

- Este no es mi lugar… de hecho no debería estar aquí – asegura nervioso mientras se dirige hacia la calle. Pero se detiene en seco al tocar la puerta. Repentinamente, da la vuelta y se acerca a Olivia que aún sigue sentada. Acaricia su mejilla sin que ella haga ningún gesto en contra, más bien se encuentra fascinada por ese hombre que la mira de aquella forma

- Eres Peter ¿verdad?

- Si – responde él en un susurro

- Pero… ¿Cómo…cómo es posible? – pregunta ella desconcertada

- Por favor cariño… no hagas preguntas que no puedo responder

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?

- Sabía que esto sería un problema…no pretendía que pasase esto… Será mejor que me vaya

- No…no hasta que me expliques… ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan triste?

- Demasiadas cosas que estoy intentando arreglar… No puedo contarte nada, sólo pedirte que confíes en él…en mí… Siempre te he querido Olivia… siempre – asegura mientras se inclina y la besa en los labios – nunca ha habido nadie más que tú… Déjale hablar, escúchale… Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti

- Ven conmigo… a mi apartamento…allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad

- No Olivia… no puedo quedarme aquí durante mucho más tiempo

- Pero…- protesta Olivia con un gesto de amargura

- No quieras saber más Olivia… deja que me marche, no me sigas…Olvídame

- Jamás podría hacerlo y lo sabes…si tú y yo… hemos superado…si estamos…dime que todo saldrá bien, por favor, necesito saberlo – le pide Olivia los ojos húmedos – aunque si estás aquí…algo horrible debe haber ocurrido – termina diciendo mirándole con angustia en la mirada.

- No llores cariño… no te preocupes por nada…Te quiero, siempre estaré contigo- Asegura Peter mientras le limpia las lágrimas con suavidad, la besa en la cabeza y en silencio se aparta de ella y se encamina de nuevo hacía la calle ante la mirada de Olivia que no sabe qué hacer, al final decide salir fuera y desde la puerta del local ve como se aleja.

- ¡Peter! – le llama, pero él no se detiene, no mira atrás, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, porque sabe que en esta ocasión hay esperanza, que debe continuar con su misión para que su yo pasado, el Peter de este año, pueda tomar la decisión que él no tomó. E intuye que será así, que será feliz junto a Olivia. Que por fin tendrán un futuro juntos. Y se va de allí sonriendo, sintiendo que su esfuerzo si ha merecido la pena. Que el recuerdo de la mujer que ama le acompañará siempre, porque está seguro que ya nada le hará olvidarla.


End file.
